The fear of a woman in love
by MlleEmmaMlle
Summary: So this is a story for the Next Generation Romance Challenge. It's about Rose pondering about the problems in her marriage. Please R&R


**A/N: Written for the Next Generation Romance Challenge. The challenge was obviously to write a love story between to characters from the new generation. My characters are Rose Weasley and Teddy Lupin. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and reviews are appreciated.**

**Words: 1077**

* * *

><p><strong>The fear of a woman in love<strong>

Rose's eyes remained open, staring into the darkness. She could hear her husband's silent breathing on her left side. As she focused on his breathing her mind started to wander about their past. They had only been married a few weeks and they where as happy as can be. But she couldn't help wondering whether or not he felt the same way towards her as she felt for him. He had after all seen her as a little cousin his entire life. She loved him so unconditionally no matter what their families' thought. She knew they weren't thrilled with the idea, but they still loved and supported them. Her heart started beating faster just of thinking of him and as her heart fluttered with the passionate love she felt for him she put a hand on it to capture the feeling he gave her.

They had been together for nearly seven years.

After she had finished Hogwarts they started seeing each other. Only as friends - but when he had broken up with Victoire, she had been there to support him and they slowly developed feelings for each other. They couldn't help but feeling the age different was a problem so they kept it a secret – until they knew for sure that it was something real.

But she still couldn't help but wonder if he sometimes felt ashamed of her. After all, all his friends were his age and well sometimes she wasn't as mature as them.

Biting her lip, she turned to her side and murmured "Teddy?"

"Yes, love." He murmured back with sleepy voice. She toke a deep breath.

"Are you ashamed of me?" she asked silently

He placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. "Now why would I be that love?" he said slightly surprised by this sudden accusation

"My age.. I was just wondering whether you would have wanted something more?"

"You are what I want. I chose you and I wouldn't chose differently"

She started blinking, trying to hold back tears.

"Rose, I made my vows to you, and I meant them – I still do"

"but…"

"No but. I love you and I'm pretty sure you love me too" he said with a grin on his face and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, but what if.. if"

"Sshh dear. You have nothing to worry about, I'll be by you side in thick and thin, nothing but death parting us. And hopefully that won't happen for a very long time."

She didn't respond, she just stared mindlessly out in the dark. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her deeply in the eyes.

"Rose, listen. You have nothing to worry about." He said with a crocked smile, shaking her fragile body, which made her laugh.

"Now that's the sound I want to hear" Happiness clearly flowing trough his voice, but he could still see the fear of her losing him in her eyes.

"You know that I love you, no matter what. No matter what differences we might have. You are the one." She didn't answer, but slowly closing her eyes and getting a sad smile on her lips. He pulled her into an embrace and whispered in her ear

"I would never be ashamed of you, my love" She relaxed into his strong arms, knowing he said the truth but she still couldn't stop a tear falling down her cheek

"Ted, I love you so much" she whispered.

"And I love you" he whispered back. "And nothing will ever change that"

She pulled slightly back from his embrace and looked him in the eyes

"Can you imagine if they had forbidden us to be together?" she asked softly still looking into his understanding eyes.

"I wouldn't dare. And since they didn't, it's not anything I have to worry about, and neither should you – but when I look into your eyes I see your fear as if it were my own." He took her and kissed it lightly "Don't you see? We belong together, no matter what comes in the way – we will overcome it."

"I wanted to wait, but now seems as a good a time as any." He said moving away from her. He fumbled in his bed drawer and found a little red velvet box. He opened it and inside was a little golden chain with a little pendant – formed as a key.

"Now you truly own the key to my heart" he whispered as he locked the necklace around her neck and lightly kissing her on her scapular. "You understand every part of me – even parts I myself don't. You know my fears and my pleasures..." he trailed away. As she sat next to him, speechless, with only an " and you, mine" coming out of her mouth.

As he looked at the locks of her hair falling down her shoulders her suddenly became serious again, "Rose, you cannot let these little things get in our way of happiness. You can always talk to me about it – I understand you. We are after all in the same situation. But you cannot keep it inside you for so long – because then it will just eat you up from inside. And it'll do the same to me"

"I know… but it's hard. I love you so much that it pains me to do this to myself. I just can't control it. And you will have to help me come through it. In sickness and in health" she solemnly said "Everyday I just realize how lucky I am to have you and I see my love reflected in your eyes – growing stronger everyday."

He leaned closer and kissed her passionately "I seek to be loved by you and to love you in return. I… " She broke his sentence with another passionate kiss, tears falling down her cheeks. As they broke the kiss he tugged her face into his hands using his thumbs to brush away the fallen tears.

"You are my everything Rose, you never have to be afraid of sharing anything with me – even if it seems impossible to talk about."

"mm I know" Was the last thing she said before wrapping her arms around his neck, meeting his lips in an all-consuming kiss knowing that this was love and nothing more. Just love; for the man she would spend the rest of her life with. This was safe, this was perfection and she would never throw it away.

* * *

><p><strong>So, hit or miss?<strong>


End file.
